Evan King
|derived = |special = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Hazel |hairstyle =HairBaldingOld |head add ons=BeardMustacheFullOld BeardGoateeWideFullOld EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =ArefuFaction |class =SecurityChief |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOldAged |edid =EvanKing |baseid = |refid = |footer = Evan King without his hat }} |content2= |content3= }} Evan King is a resident of the town of Arefu and is the lone defender of Arefu in the year 2277. Background Evan King was born in 2222. He has lived on this island all of his 55 years. He's watched the settlement shrink from 30 people down to its current population of merely 5. He is still responsible for the small settlement and is very careful whenever a stranger enters his domain. He is quite experienced in combat, having repelled attacks by raiders, slavers, and various creatures. To maintain Arefu's security, he had the northern bridge span destroyed and feels safer having to monitor only the southern approach.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Blood Ties: When the Lone Wanderer arrives in Arefu to deliver Lucy West's letter, he will throw a scripted grenade at the player. However, it does not hurt the player and he calls them over to him. After conversing, he will ask the Wanderer to check onto the residents' welfare. Upon returning to him with news of the West's violent deaths, he will send them to search for Ian West, who was taken away by The Family. Upon returning Ian to Arefu and making a deal with the Family to protect the town, Evan will allow the Wanderer to make use of the weapons he has stored. * If Megaton has been destroyed before completing the quest Blood Ties, King will give the quest to the Wanderer instead of Lucy West, although the speech options with Ian are identical to as if Lucy was still alive. Effects of player's actions Upon completion of the Blood Ties quest, there will be an extra dialogue option while talking to Evan King. If the Lone Wanderer chooses this option, King will give them one of the many alcoholic drinks for free. They will be able to use this option to gain the drinks as many times as desired. Inventory Notes * When the player character first approaches King an explosion will occur without the presence of a mine or King physically throwing a grenade. * Inside his house (which requires level 50 lockpick to break in), the Repair Bobblehead can be found. The door is marked red but no Karma is lost. It is trespassing while inside though, and if one lingers too long the whole town will become hostile to them (as well as the Family, depending on whether or not (and if so, the way) Blood Ties has been concluded. * King also does not have a key to his own house, so one cannot find it by picking his pockets or killing him, unless he is in his house. This will happen if Alan is guarding Arefu. * King is referred to as a "spineless wimp" by Karen Schenzy. * Evan King appears in the ending slides. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances King appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * It is possible for King to walk into one of the holes in the bridge, thus turning all the residents of Arefu hostile. This may also happen with the other residents of Arefu, but King tends to do it the most. * When returning to Arefu, sometimes there will be a creature attacking King. If the creature kills him, the quest will fail and all the residents of Arefu turn hostile too. Gallery FO3 Evan King endslide.jpg|Evan King in an endings slide References Category:Arefu characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters de:Evan King es:Evan King it:Evan King pl:Evan King ru:Эван Кинг uk:Еван Кінг